


Apple Picking

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: they go appol pickin





	Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltaehm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaehm/gifts).

> happy day of borth, mae <333

Curt grabbed Owen’s shoulders, climbing onto them. Owen blinked.

“Curt, what’re you doing?” Curt grinned, stretching to reach a high-up apple on the tree in front of them. 

“Tryin’ to… trying to reach this apple.” He gave the apple a harsh yank, nearly falling off Owen in the process. Owen’s eyes widened. He reached up to steady Curt. 

“Woah, love. Be careful, wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” Owen smiled, kneeling down so Curt could get off his shoulders. “After all, who’d help me carry the apples back home?” Curt rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you could manage.” Owen just shrugged, taking the fruit from Curt and dropping it into a bucket. 

“I could, but still…” Owen bent down to give Curt a soft kiss. “Can’t do that without you, now can I?” Curt shook his head, grinning. His face was a little flushed.

“You’re such a smartass. Let’s go pick some more apples.” Curt reached down to take Owen’s hand, walking into the next row of trees. “So, I want a few Red Delicious, Golden Delicious are too soft…” Curt’s voice seemed to disappear, Owen getting lost in the smile on his face. How on _earth_ had he scored this amazing, sarcastic, arrogant idiot? 

Owen had no idea, but that was fine- he didn’t have to know, as long as this could be their forever- Curt and Owen, just the two of them against the world. God, it’d been so long since they had a little time to themselves.

“Hello?” Curt was waving his hand in front of Owen’s face. “Anybody home?” Owen snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Curt?” Owen seemed far away.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that someday, we’ll settle down together. Live in a little house at the edge of the woods, just us.” Curt sighed contentedly, wrapping his arm around Owen’s waist. 

“Just us… and a dog.” Owen laughed, shaking his head. 

“Curt, we’ve talked about this…”

“I want a dog!”

“You’re allergic.” Curt pouted.

“Fine, fine. Just a little one, then.” Owen sighed, grinning. 

“God, you’re an idiot.” Curt rested his head on Owen’s shoulder. 

“You love me.” 

“You’re right.” 

The sun started to set, Curt and Owen casting long shadows onto the ground. 

It’d be a while before the two of them got home, both wanting to stay in the moment _just_ a little longer.


End file.
